Cheese and Wine
by Ell00
Summary: Yuri é um garoto de poucos amigos e os que têm, são todos pela internet. Ele vive com seu avô e está cursando seu último ano escolar aos 19 anos. Nisso ele acaba conhecendo Otabek Altin, que se interessa por Yuri mesmo não sabendo o motivo. Por outro lado,Yuri tem um certo desprezo pelos Alfas, pois em sua visão, Alfas apenas enxergam os Ômegas para terem bebês ou para se satisfa
1. prólogo

Há seis tipos de gênero: homem e mulher Alfas, homem e mulher Betas e homem e mulher Ômegas.

Como funciona a vinculação?

Um alfa inicia a liberação de seus feromônios casta tornando um ômega vinculado ao morde a nuca do ômega quando está no cio. O Ômega aceitará fisicamente fazer sexo com seu companheiro de vinculação. Além disso, Durante o cio estral, o Ômega que tem um companheiro de vinculação é capaz de suprir o cio dos Alfas ao seu redor, exceto o de seu companheiro de vinculação. Apesar disto, acredita-se que é um fator chave para o desenvolvimento dos "inibidores de astral", mas ainda está em estudo.

Hierarquia

Para cada 10 pessoas, duas são Alfas, sete são Betas e um é Ômega. Em uma classe comum de 30 pessoas, há na média seis Alfas, vinte e um betas e três Ômegas.

20% Alfas

70% Betas

10% Ômegas

Só os homensAlfastem um nó e uma taxa de reprodução com ômegas. Outras dominâncias físicas, com exceção da quantidade de sêmen e feromônio casta, não são demonstradas cientificamente. Porém, geralmente os Alfas são considerados melhores que os betas e os Ômegas em todos os aspectos.

OsBetastêm a maior população. Em geral, são subordinados dos Alfas, mas recentemente alguns deles estão construindo status social tão bom como os Alfas, sejam por seus esforços ou por casar-se com um Alfa.

OsÔmegastêm um Ciclo Estral e são vistos como seres inferiores devido sua baixa taxa de reprodução. Mesmo antes da pílula e da medicina especifica para prevenir o ciclo Estral serem inventadas. Os ômegas foram obrigados a permanecer em casa sem ter de trabalhar fora.

Estilo de vida de Alfas, Betas e Ômegas

Escolas/Universidades mistas: Há cursos avançados"Classes Alfas". Estudantes Betas e Ômegas esforçados podem optar ser parte delas, já que estes cursos nasceram com base na ideia de que os Alfas são superiores aos Betas e Ômegas, os planos de estudos se compõem de classes de alto nível.

Escolas/Universidades para Alfas: Somente Alfas podem entrar nestas escolas. Não há escolas/ universidades exclusivas para Betas e Ômegas.

Trabalho:Alfa-Cargos importantes são mais ocupados por Alfas. Há muitos negócios familiares e fortes conexões entre Alfas, assim fica mais fácil eles conseguirem uma promoção.

Betas: Embora existam Betas que estão na mesma posição administrativa que os Alfas, devido as suas habilidades, no geral, são contratados pelos Alfas.

Ômegas: Cada vez mais Ômegas estão trabalhando fora graças a invenção dos "inibidores de Estral". As empresas obtêm subsídios do governo para a contratação de Ômegas.

Matrimônio: Em geral, o matrimônio inter-racial não acontece entre Alfas, Betas e Ômegas. Os Alfas são da elite, de forma que respeitam a pureza do sangue e tratam de não extingui-lo. Os Alfas preferem casar com Alfas devido à teoria da probabilidade(probabilidade genética do bebe Beta, Alfa, Ômega). Permite-se e encoraja-se os Alfas de dominar as classes privilegiadas. Se um Beta ou Ômega se casa com um Alfa, é um matrimônio entre famílias ricas. Apartir de 1960, o movimento pelos direitos humanos adquiriu importância. O matrimônio inter-racial acontece cada vez mais frequentemente, sem duvida, é um exagero dizer que o matrimônio inter-racial é normal.

Sobre exames

A partir dos 10 anos é realizado um exame obrigatório em todas as escolas para a determinação de gênero: Alfa, Beta, Ômega. Os resultados dos exames são entregues somente para a pessoa examinada e sua família imediatamente. Embora seja permitido mantenham segredo de seu gênero. No caso de bullying a escola levar à um registro documentado aos superiores , e a separação de sexo.

Obrigações dos Ômegas para se protegerem

1- Os Ômegas devem apresentar um certificado médico a toda instituição educativa depois de entrar no 2º grau.

2- Os Ômegas devem apresentar um certificado médico, que informe que são Ômegas, a seus empregadores.

3- Tomar as pílulas e sempre ter os medicamentos específicos.

O que são inibidores de Estral?

É um medicamento somente para Ômegas, criado em 1950. Seu componente principal é o feromônio Alfa para suprimir o feromônio Ômega. Reduzem a secreção de feromônios sexuais nos Ômegas. Os "Inibidores Estral" funcionam de uma forma diferente em cada Ômega. Além disso, alguns Ômegas tem alergia ou uma constituição que não funciona bem com os inibidores. Portanto, espera-se o desenvolvimento de novos medicamentos.

Pílula: Os Ômegas tomam uma pílula uma vez ao dia. Embora tenha efeitos secundários, pode haver diferenças individuais.

Medicina especifica: Usa-se no braço ou na perna quando o ômega está em estral. Cinco minutos após a injeção, o estral se acalma, apesar de produzir fortes efeitos secundários como dor de cabeça, náusea ou tontura. Sempre está disponível nas instituições como escola, empresas e estações.

Vinculo de Alma

Quando procuram por um parceiro é levado em conta o mesmo gênero social. Quando se encontra o parceiro destinado e ele morde a nuca de um Ômega durante o sexo, são unidos sem a necessidade do cio. Ele e o Ômega só serão atraídos um pelo outro. Sua união só é desfeita com a morte.


	2. Capitulo 1

Em todos esses nove anos, após o exame de gênero, sempre achei que era uma pessoa normal, sempre achei que meu gênero não importaria para as pessoas se eu suprimisse meu cio com as pílulas as tomando todos os dias. Sim, eu escondia meu gênero com unhas e dentes, pois qual é o propósito de sair por ai falando seu gênero se nem são pessoas próximas de você? O sensato é só seus pais e você saber, certo? Não há motivos para terceiros, certo? Então por que nesse meu ultimo ano escolar as pessoas estão enchendo tanto o meu saco para saber meu gênero? O que elas ganham com isso? Apenas meu ódio gratuito. Isso é um saco. Me pergunto o por que de Deus nos fazer assim... Muitas pessoas sofrem com seus gêneros e isso chega a ser doloroso, pois a maioria que sofre são os Ômegas, quer dizer, nós Ômegas. Os Alfas só nos vem como uma máquina de sexo ambulante. Apesar de não estarmos mais no século passado, ainda é possível ver Alfas arcaicos por todo o mundo falando que seu gênero é o superior. É tão estúpido que chega a ser engraçado como uma sociedade pode ficar em baixo dos pés de alfas nojentos como esses? E por essa sociedade ser tão arcaica e opressora, muitos Ômegas acabam se suicidando para não permanecer em um mundo onde terceiros o rebaixam e os vêem com olhos de descarte sexual.

O corredor principal da escola estava lotado, pois a listagem das turmas estava em um grande painel onde o alvoroço estava. Garotas soltavam gritinhos entre si ao verem que ficariam na mesma sala, os garotos apenas encostavam os as mãos em forma de soco e riam em comemoração. Eu já estava de saco cheio daquilo, eu ainda não sou tão alto pra ver por cima das pessoas, seria muito mais fácil se os babacas não ficassem na porra da minha frente e simplesmente saíssem.

Por que eu tive que ter um nome que começa com Y? Eu sempre fico no final da listagem e acabo sempre sofrendo com essa merda.

\- Ei grandão. Me deixe ver a listagem, ainda não sou alto o suficiente pra olhar por cima, sabia?

O cara a minha frente nem sequer se virou para me olhar ou sair da frente. A minha vontade é bater a cabeça desse cara na parede até que a massa cefálica dele saia escorregando pelas suas costas. Por que as pessoas adoram me ignorar? Eu só quero ver a maldita listagem!

Olho a hora no celular e vejo que estou levemente atrasado. As pessoas que estavam fazendo alvoroço em frente ao painel vão saindo aos poucos e com isso eu consegui enfim chegar à frente para poder ver minha classe. Procuro desde o inicio do painel até o outro lado, quase no fim encontro meu nome"Yuri Plisetsky, sala 3B corredor D".Legal, tô na sala do outro lado da escola... Por que deus? O que foi que eu fiz na minha vida passada pra merecer isso?

Ajeito minha mochila em meus ombros e começo a andar o mais rápido possível para não chegar atrasado, desviando de pessoas com lentidão nos pés e quase correndo no corredor da quadra. Vejo o cara grandão que eu havia pedido para me deixar ver meu nome no painel, ele estava conversando com um grupo de garotos risonhos, uns cinco garotos. Babaca.

Chego ao corredor D em menos de 2 minutos e vejo que não estou tão atrasado assim. Corri para nada.

O corredor D estava lotado de pessoas o transitando ou encostados nas grandes janelas observando a grande quadra de educação física. Aquilo nunca me chamou atenção, na verdade nada aqui me chama atenção, eu só quero terminar a escola e abrir uma cafeteria. Só falta um único ano, o que pode acontecer em um ano?

Entro na sala 3B e vejo que a maioria dos lugares já estavam ocupados, mas havia um perto da janela no final da sala, vou até lá e me sento olhando algumas mensagens no meu celular, coloco minha mochila em cima da mesa e ajeito meu capuz na cabeça. Algumas mensagens do meu avô falando para eu ter um ótimo primeiro dia de aula e outras de alguns amigos que eu conheço da internet. Vejo que o cara grandão e os garotos entraram na sala, acho que vou ter que conviver com o cara que me ignorou na cara de pau. Antes de um deles fecharem a porta outro garoto aparece no meio da porta assustando o que estava fechando e o que assustou começa a rir muito até ele olhar para o final da sala procurando alguma pessoa, mas a única coisa que encontra sou eu o olhando. Ele para de rir e me encara e depois solta um pequeno riso. Sinto meu rosto corar, por que estou corando? Volto a olhar para meu celular e começo a ver fotos no instagram, até me deparar com uma foto dizendo que um cantor Alfa revelou estar noivo de um Ômega do sexo masculino, na legenda da foto falava que o tal cantor era de uma família cheia de Alfas e que com esse matrimônio a geração dos Alfas dessa família iria cair, a explicação do tal cantor era que o Ômega era seu parceiro destinado e que eles já estavam em um vínculo. Isso me irritou. Como um ômega pode confiar em um Alfa? Eles só nos querem para se satisfazer, eu sinceramente não acredito em parceiro destinado.

Eu sou um garoto de 19 anos e Ômega. Minha mãe é uma beta e meu pai também. Meu avô, com quem eu moro, é um Beta. Minha mãe e meu pai trabalham muito para me dar uma boa educação e de vez em quando eles se desculpam por terem me feito um Ômega. Como meus pais trabalham viajando, pois ambos são advogados de grandes empresas, sempre precisam resolver os problemas no exterior. Eles meio que são um time, então vivo com meu avô, que é muito preocupado comigo por eu ser cabeça quente e por eu ser Ômega.

Bloqueio meu celular e olho para frente vendo que o garoto que me olhou estava sentado uma cadeira a frente do meu lado, atrás dele o cara grandão. Esse cara não precisa falar nada para ser irritante. Só o fato de ele olhar cinicamente para os lados já me irrita.

O professor entrou na sala e logo começou a falar sua introdução de boas vindas e que esperava que a nossa sala o recebesse bem, estava tudo bem até o momento em que ele disse: - Eu preciso que vocês falem qual é seu gênero, pois temos que saber quantos ômegas há na sala para que o carregamento das pílulas e medicina especifica vão ser necessárias para cada aluno ao longo desse ano, então por favor cooperem.

Ok, é só ir à mesa dele e falar, não é uma coisa impossível, mesmo eu não gostando de falar do meu gênero, isso é necessário.

\- Por favor, quando eu chamar seu nome diga seu gênero – o professor falava – Jean Jacques Leroy?

O cara ao meu lado sorri debochadamente e fala: - Alfa.

Ok, é em voz alta, não é como se não tivesse nenhum Ômega além de mim. O professor chamou nome por nome e até agora temos exatos 20 Betas e 5 Alfas e nenhum Ômega. O professor chama mais alguns alunos e chega ao nome do garoto em frente a Jean: - Otabek Altin?

Ele olha para os alunos e vê o garoto moreno de cabelos cortados nas laterais e grande na frente. O garoto que estava de cabeça baixa olha para o professor e fala: - Alfa.

Ele olha para trás para ver o amigo, mas acaba me vendo o encarando. Por que eu estou o encarando? Sinto meu rosto quente de novo e volto a olhar para frente, mas sei que o tal Otabek continua me olhando. Eu deveria ser mais discreto. Depois de nomes e nomes e nenhum Ômega - isso já estava me preocupando - ouço meu nome ser chamado.

\- Yuri Plisetsky?

Por eu ser um dos quase últimos nomes de 40 alunos onde 6 são Alfas e 33 são Beta, sendo que eu sou o único ômega da sala, todos os olhos estavam em mim e o mais intenso era o do tal Otabek. Ele me olhava com uma intensidade que chegava a ser assustadora. Eu não queria falar que sou Ômega em voz alta, eu não queria que aqueles Alfas soubessem de mim, pois sei que vão me olhar diferente, com dó ou como apenas um objeto. E sem que eu percebesse falo: - Beta...

Por que eu fiz isso? Por medo de Alfas? Que tipo de pessoa eu sou? Eu preciso dos remédios! Como eu vou consegui-los agora? Olhei para frente vi que Otabek ainda me olhava, mas agora mais intenso, era como se ele soubesse que eu estou mentido, era como se ele me conhecesse.

Depois que a aula acabou e chegou o primeiro intervalo, a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ir direto para a enfermaria, eu precisava reverter essa situação inútil que eu me coloquei por medo de estúpidos Alfas. Tive que ir para o outro lado da escola novamente para poder chegar enfim a enfermaria e encontrar um homem de jaleco e óculos redondo fino sentado sossegado em sua cadeira giratória.

\- Ah... Licença – falei batendo na porta, assustando de leve o moço.

\- Sem problemas querido, o que houve, se sente mal? - ele perguntava me mandando sentar na cama a sua frente. A enfermaria não era muito grande, mas havia umas duas camas em cada lado das paredes e um enorme armário com medicamentos perto de uma janela que arejava bem a sala.

\- Na verdade – comecei a falar – eu fiz uma burrada muito grande hoje.

\- Você brigou com alguém? – ele agora me perguntava de braços cruzados.

\- Não... É que na primeira aula, um dos professores falou que era para nós falarmos do nosso gênero para saber quantos Ômegas haviam na sala para que tivesse o carregamento certo de medicamentos, só que eu menti – passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos que já estavam na altura do meu ombro, eles estavam completamente bagunçados por conta da minha correria.

\- Você mentiu seu gênero por quê? – o médico perguntava.

\- Por que de 40 alunos naquela sala 6 são Alfas e o 33 são Beta... Eu sou o único Ômega ali, e eles iriam me olhar estranho, apesar de estarmos em um século que não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento arcaico, eu como Ômega sou visto de forma piedosa ou sexual. Não queria ver as pessoas me olhando assim e acabei falando que eu era um Beta, mas eu realmente preciso desses remédios.

O médico me olha com compaixão, ele se aproximou de mim e disse: - Sei como se sente, também sou um Ômega.

Ele ajeitou meus cabelos e limpou meu rosto, pois eu estava suado da corrida que eu havia feito e anotou meu nome em uma lista e minha sala e depois me deu um pote de pílulas para meu cio estral. Eu o agradeci e fiquei mais um tempo na enfermaria para me acalmar antes do intervalo do primeiro horário acabar.

\- Já estou melhor, obrigado – falei me levantando e quando estava saindo o médico de óculos redondos finos me chamou.

\- Não minta sobre seu gênero, sei que é difícil e complicado, mas não minta, pois até mesmo pode acreditar na própria mentira. - ele dizia sentando-se novamente na cadeira – Boa aula.

\- Obrigado Doutor.

\- Disponha, mas me chame de Chris, pode ser?

\- Pode.

\- Obrigado - Ele disse.

Quando eu estava saindo da enfermaria dou de frente com alguém maior que eu um pouco.

\- Então quer dizer que você é um Ômega e não um Beta?- Uma voz grave emana em cima de mim. Distancio-me e vejo que era o tal Otabek. Ele me olha intensamente e isso faz meu rosto corar, mas por que eu coro toda vez que ele me olha?

\- E no que isso te importa? – perguntei guardando o pote de pílulas no bolso da minha jaqueta.

\- Em nada na verdade. Só que eu fiquei surpreso de você falar que era um Beta, mesmo eu sabendo que na verdade você era um Ômega. – ele falava encostando-se na parede a minha frente com os braços cruzados.

\- E como você sabia? – perguntei andando e ele fez o mesmo.

\- Por que eu senti. Você é diferente e eu senti isso quando te olhei quando cheguei na sala de aula e na hora que você falou que era beta eu fiquei doido, por que eu tinha a plena razão de que você era um Ômega.

\- O que você tá insinuando? – perguntei parando de andar.

\- Eu não sei, eu só sinto que eu te entendo mais que tudo... Você não sente isso? – ele perguntou.

\- Cara, eu nem te conheço! – falei o olhando de frente. Ele tinha olhos escuros, sua pele era morena e seu cabelo cortado baixo nas laterais e grande em cima o davam um ar bonito. Eu sentia alguma coisa vindo dele, mas não era o que ele sentia por mim, ou era?

\- Sem chance de ser parceiro destinado, eu não acredito nessas coisas. – falei me afastando e ele começou a andar também.

\- Eu também não, mas isso é estranho. Eu tô me sentindo estranho. – falou

\- Não, sem chance - falei olhando para ele e acho que foi a coisa mais estupida que eu fiz, pois meu coração começou a bater como um louco. Coloquei a mão no peito e olhei novamente para Otabek que também estava parado no corredor e estava agora corado. Senti um molhado descendo por minha bunda e olhei para Otabek que estava com a mão no rosto.

\- Não isso não é destino, NÃO É DESTINO!

Sai correndo pelo corredor e vejo que tem um banheiro próximo e sem pensar duas vezes entro nele e me tranco em uma cabine. Desabotoou minha calça e vejo o quão molhado estou.

\- MERDA! – Xingo. Isso não devia ta acontecendo, não comigo, e não com um alfa!


	3. Capitulo 2

Eu li em alguns livros que o primeiro cio vinha aos 18 anos de idade, tanto para Ômegas quanto para Alfas. Li também que depois do primeiro cio teríamos que procurar comunicar a qualquer instituição que nós Ômegas pertencemos, para que eles pudessem fazer um exame para informar nossos sete dias de cio no mês e isso era uma coisa obrigatória... Pelo menos não tenho que fazer isso em público. Pelo menos não vou ter que fazer isso sendo observado por Otabek... Ah, Otabek.

\- MERDA, MERDA, MERDA! – Eu olhava para o meu membro ereto que estava gotejando. Já não bastava minha bunda está completamente molhada, agora isso está desse jeito. O que eu faço? Eu não sei o que fazer! Como eu faço para o meu corpo parar de ficar quente? Eu não posso tomar mais um inibidor! – Ah... O que eu faço com isso? – choraminguei para o nada. Isso já está latejando e eu não sei o que fazer.

\- Se toque – uma voz na cabine ao lado falava –, se você se tocar, passa.

\- Que? De jeito nenhum! – falei olhando para a parede da cabine. Eu estava arfando muito – Meu deus eu vou enlouquecer!

\- Você está exalando um feromônio muito forte e isso vai chamar a atenção de Alfas, apenas se toque logo – a voz fala – é só o segurar e movimentar rápido. – ela falava.

Isso é horrível, meu corpo está totalmente quente. Eu não devo está pensando direito, mas comecei a fazer o que aquela voz da cabine ao lado tinha dito. Eu nunca tinha feito isso, eu nunca senti necessidade de me tocar por puro prazer, mas isso é diferente é como se fosse um extinto desgraçado que não se satisfazia apenas comigo fazendo aqueles movimentos, ele pedia mais, me pedia para que eu fosse além de apenas tocar meu membro, e sem pensar duas vezes coloquei meus dedos na entrada escorregadia da minha bunda.

\- Ah... Merda! – eu estava arfando, eu estava suando e estava sujo. Meus dedos se moviam em uma velocidade tão absurda, que eu nem sei de onde eu estava arrumando forças para fazer duas coisas rápidas ao mesmo tempo. Deus, como isso era bom... Eu quero mais, eu quero que o Otabek faça isso comigo... Que merda eu tô pensando? Eu não sei o motivo de eu me sentir assim pelo Otabek, eu nem o conheço direito! Não tem como essa coisa de parceiro destinado ser verdade, pois não tem sentindo! Mas então por que eu estou me tocando tão rapidamente e pensando em Otabek?

Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Por que justo com ele? Por que eu estou me tocando pra ele? Eu não entendo o motivo disso, ele é um Alfa, eu não posso ser um par destinado de um Alfa, eles só nos usam, por que tem que ser assim? Por que só nós temos que nos precaver?

\- Otabek... Otabek...

Acabei gozando. Minhas pernas estavam bambas e meu corpo trêmulo, isso indicava que aquilo tudo tinha acabado. Toda aquela quentura que eu estava sentindo antes foi embora, me deixando apenas arfando com minha calça abaixada em uma pequena cabine do banheiro. Ao longo que o tempo ia se passando, meu corpo ia se acalmando e isso me fez poder me vestir novamente. Depois de mais alguns minutos no banheiro eu finalmente tive coragem de sair. A jaqueta que eu usava estava amarrada na minha cintura cobrindo completamente meu bumbum. Meu rosto ainda estava um pouco corado e isso me fazia lembrar do motivo do por que ele estava assim. Isso é tão vergonhoso!

Havia se passado 1 mês desde o acidente do banheiro. Na primeira semana Otabek faltou às aulas, na segunda semana eu faltei às aulas por conta dos exames que eu tinha que fazer para a escola e nas últimas duas semanas nós nem nos falamos. Era como se a gente tivesse fingindo que nada disso aconteceu, apesar de eu achar ótimo, porém eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo comigo e por que mesmo eu não acreditando em parceiro destinado, meu corpo fica quente toda vez que lembro o quanto eu chamei seu nome no banheiro.

\- Eu vou enlouquecer – digo bagunçando meus cabelos e me arrependendo em seguida. Jean ou JJ como prefere ser chamado por todos, me olha curioso.

\- O que você tem? – pergunta ao me ver bufando e amarrando meus cabelos em um coque apertado.

\- Eu? Nada. Por que eu teria alguma coisa?

\- Você tá todo vermelho... Você usa perfume de rosas? – perguntou chegando mais perto de mim para me cheirar, mas apenas levando um empurrão meu.

\- Cai fora... Cheiro de rosas? – falei abrindo as pressas minha mochila e pegando um papel e vendo que meus 7 dias tinham acabado de começar. Meus olhos varreram a sala até encontrar Otabek entrando na sala e parando imediatamente quando me viu. Ele colocou a mão fechada contra o nariz e seu rosto começou a corar fortemente. Meu peito subia e descia como se estivessem procurando ar. Minha mão foi direto para meu peito e senti meu rosto começar a corar. Não aqui, por favor, não aqui.

Peguei minha mochila e colocando de qualquer jeito minhas coisas lá dentro para eu poder sair o mais rápido possível daquela sala. Um Ômega para seis Alfas, sendo que dois já sentiram meu feromônio, isso não vai prestar! Otabek ainda estava parado na porta com a mão cobrindo o nariz, ele estava muito vermelho, talvez mais vermelho que eu.

\- Droga... – Otabek estava igual uma estátua e não saia do lugar, na verdade ele não fazia nada, até parecia que ele estava se controlando para não me atacar ali.

\- Otabek... Você está bem? – uma garota falou antes de sair da sala – Beka? – ela tocava na testa dele – Beka, você está com muita febre! Vem, vamos pra enfermaria – ela falava pegando em seu braço solto e o arrastando. Por que ela o chamou de Beka? E por que eu estou tão incomodado com isso?

Passo pela porta e vejo que os dois não estão tão longe, porém ao invés de eu ir para a enfermaria também, acabo indo para a saída da escola correndo. Minha mochila se sacudia horrores atrás de mim, mas isso não me incomodava, pois eu tinha coisas mais preocupantes para pensar no momento, como por exemplo: Muitas pessoas falando pelo corredor que está exalando um cheiro de rosas muito forte. E eu apenas estava me preocupando com os Alfas e me esquecendo dos Betas. QUE MERDA TÁ ACONTECENDO!?

O lado bom de não morar tão distante da escola é que em momentos de desespero você pode ir correndo para a sua casa. Provavelmente meu avô estava trabalhando, então não teria ninguém em casa, o que é bom, pois eu não ia querer ver ele desesperado com a minha situação. Ele sempre se preocupou com o meu cio, ele tem medo de fazerem alguma coisa errada comigo, ele é uma pessoa muito protetora.

Abri a porta da minha casa a trancando logo em seguida. Jogo minha mochila no chão e corro para o banheiro. Eu não tiro minhas roupas e nem sapato, apenas ligo o chuveiro, deixando com que a água fria me relaxe e faça com que eu me acalme em todos os sentidos. Eu vou ficar assim toda vez que eu ver um cara que eu nem sequer falo? Eu sei que parceiro destinado pode ser para ambos os sexos, mas por que com um cara? Eu sempre quis que fosse com uma mulher, assim eu não engravidaria. Eu não consigo entender o motivo disso tudo, não consigo entender o porquê de deus fazer tantos gêneros e por que alguns sofrem tanto? Se ele nos fez assim, por que somos visto como aberrações? Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo com isso, eu cresci apenas com respostas cientificas me dizendo o que eu tenho que seguir, ou o que eu tenho que tomar e o que eu tenho que fazer, e do nada surge um cara falando sobre ser meu par destinado e que sente coisas por mim e que sabia que eu estava mentindo sobre meu gênero. Sim, eu estou em um estado de negação, pois era para esse ano ser calmo como foi em toda minha vida! Não era pra essa montanha russa está acontecendo, não comigo... Mas então por que quando eu estava me tocando naquele banheiro, Otabek era a única pessoa que vinha na minha cabeça? Será que eu tenho que apenas aceitar? E se hipoteticamente eu aceitasse? Como eu iria falar com Otabek?

\- Se isso for o destino... – um suspiro pesado escapa do meu peito e percebo que eu estou mais calmo, porém meu corpo estava pesado por conta das roupas molhadas. Tirei-as ficando apenas de cueca box, fui em direção a lavanderia colocando minhas roupas molhadas para lavar e voltando para o banheiro para enxuga-lo. Depois que termino de limpar o banheiro vou para o meu quarto e dou de cara com o meu espelho de parede que pega meu corpo inteiro. Minha cueca box de oncinha estava colada no meu quadril, meu tronco magro e sem músculos era algo aterrorizante, acho que a única coisa que realmente era boa ali no meu corpo era minha bunda, pois era um tanto empinada. Bufo e troco a cueca molhada por uma seca e visto uma roupa qualquer e me jogo na cama. – Que dia foi esse?

x Otabek x

\- Então você quer pílulas para suprir o seu cio? – Chris falava de braços cruzados. Seu olhar sereno em cima de mim me dava certo medo.

\- Eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar perto dele outra vez – Minhas mãos passeavam por meus cabelos freneticamente – O cheiro dele era muito bom, eu nem sei como eu realmente consegui me controlar naquela hora, se não fosse pela Mila... Acho que eu o teria agarrado na mesma hora.

\- Mais alguém sentiu o cheiro do Yuri? – perguntou agora procurando em algumas prateleiras algum medicamento.

\- Eu meio que não prestei atenção nisso Chris...

\- Ah, certo. Você se sente calmo?

\- Sim, eu já me acalmei... Chris?

\- Sim querido? – falou me entregando um frasco de pílulas azuis escuras.

\- Você acha que eu devia procurar o Yuri pra conversar? – ele me encarava sério.

\- Acho que hoje deve ter sido o primeiro dia de cio dele, provavelmente ele não vem para a escola nesses seis dias por medo dos Alfas – ele falava tocando seu queixo como um pensador. – Se você quer falar com ele, espere o cio dele acabar e o seu também, pois se o que você me disse for verdade, ao se verem vocês não vão trocar nenhuma palavra.

Ele se sentou em sua cadeira giratória com os braços cruzados e me olhava esperando minha resposta. Eu também queria entender o motivo disso ter acontecido comigo. Essa estranha atração que eu tive por ele quando nos olhamos pela primeira vez, o jeito que ele ficou corado e mesmo assim ficou me olhando sem desviar o olhar. Eu não sei como eu sabia que ele era um Ômega, mas quando ele mentiu sobre seu gênero e disse que era um Beta, eu fiquei inquieto! Pois eu senti que ele era um Ômega, por que eu senti que ele me pertencia, étão estranho pensar desse jeito?

\- Você, não vai esperar sete dias não é? – ele me encarava com um sorriso travesso no rosto – ao menos tome o inibidor e use camisinha se for necessário! Os dois já são adultos e os órgãos reprodutores já estão desenvolvidos o bastante para terem um neném.

\- Chris?

\- Só estou avisando – ele falava com a mão levantada.

\- Eu não vou fazer nada, eu acho... – falei me levantando da cama da enfermaria.

\- EI! – gritou antes de abrir uma gaveta e me jogar três pacotes redondos pretos – proteção!

\- Obrigado.

x Yuri x

Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu dormi, mas já estava escurecendo e o som da campainha sendo tocada várias e várias vezes estava irritante. Eu estava com cara de sono e todo bagunçado para ir abrir a porta, me sinto um mendigo! Aposto que um mendigo estaria mais arrumado que eu.

\- Já vai! Para de tocar a porra da campainha! EU JÁ TÔ INDO! – gritei abrindo a porta e dando de cara com Otabek olhando para a porta com o rosto pálido. – Otabek?

Ele que há poucos segundos estava paralisado e com o rosto pálido agora segurava meus ombros e me olhava minuciosamente. Sua mão me apertava com uma pequena força e ele apenas me olhava como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Seu rosto começava a corar levemente e seu olhos começaram a cair por meu corpo.

\- Yuri... Você é tão lindo! – ele dizia passando a mão por meus cabelos bagunçados – você acordou agora e está tão lindo.

\- Otabek... O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntei o encarando.

\- Eu? Eu... Vim falar daquele outro dia. Yura...

\- Yura? – repeti.

\- Posso te chamar assim? – perguntou. Ele ainda me segurava.

\- P-pode.

\- Yura, naquele dia, eu não sei o que aconteceu eu só senti que era você, eu não sei te explicar isso, mas eu sinto que você é meu parceiro destinado. Eu sei que eu não te conheço e nem sei da sua história, mas eu fico inquieto só de saber que pode ter outro interessado em você, independente do sexo, eu só sinto que eu sou seu... Você consegue me entender? – ele me perguntava. Seus olhos me olhavam com rapidez procurando alguma expressão minha, uma resposta, mas eu apenas o olhava e admirava a sua beleza. Eu não sabia o que falar, até por que eu também não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tirei suas mãos dos meus ombros e isso fez com que seus olhos entusiasmados ficassem tristes.

\- Eu sei que é difícil ouvir isso, mas...

Eu não dei oportunidade para ele terminar de falar, pois meu coração já estava martelando em meu peito ansiando e pedindo por ele. Eu estava beijando Otabek, o garoto que foi uma das razões para eu me tocar no banheiro da escola. Ele parou o beijo e me olhava incrédulo.

\- Yura... – Ri da sua cara de assustado.

\- O destino é uma merda! – Afirmei o puxando novamente para mim.

\- Totalmente.


End file.
